Destiny and Brotherhood
by Nicolive
Summary: What if Merlin wasnt just the other side of the coin, what if he was born after his destiny played out? What if his parents were actually Arthur and Gwen? And his twin brother? Mordred, also known as Uther the Second. *oneshot*


Whoever said that Merlin was normal?

Because let me tell you, he wasn't.

Who else would be born _after _their destiny played out?

You see, Merlin was exceptional. Emrys, as he was called by the druids. Merlin was the son of Arthur, the son of Uther. His mother was Queen Gwenivere and his twin brother was the one called Mordred. And this is the story of how Merlin Pendragon was destined to save his father, and how his brother was destined to destroy their father.

...

One Month after the Battle of Camlann Gwen announced that she was pregnant. The kingdom and Arthur were overjoyed! After Arthur had nearly lost his life to Mordred and Morgana and the disappearance of Merlin, Arthur's manservant, the castle needed some cheering up. But it was in her second month of pregnancy that a crying Gwen and a consoling Arthur revealed to the court that Gwen had just had lost her baby. It was 2 years later when the last of Morgana's supporters had been wiped from the land that quietly, Gwen brought into the world, a son. He was named Merlin for he had his mother's dark hair except it seemed darker, and his father's brilliant blue eyes, only his seemed to shine brighter. Every feature there son had seemed brighter or more defined. But then the doctor cried "There's another one coming!" And with another cry of anguish that had been momentarily silenced by the joy of having a child, Gwen brought into the world another son, this one named Uther after Arthur's father.

Now Uther and Merlin grew up on the stories of their name sakes, of brave, strong, and very misguided King Uther, of the clumsy manservant Merlin who had harbored the secret of his magic for over 5 years. They listened intently to the stories of Mordred the betrayer and Morgana the witch. They heard from there dear Uncle Gwaine of Merlin the 1rst and their fathers misadventures. But then something happened that changed everything. When the twins turned ten, Merlin came running into the court, tears streaming down his face, sobbing that he was sorry, that he would never do it again. Confused Gwen asked her eldest son what was wrong; he clung to her and said,

"Me and Uther were arguing over who was gonna play who,I wanted to be Merlin cause he's my namesake he wanted to be Mordred when we were acting out Fathers battle with Morgana but I said he couldn't be Mordred cause Mordred's a bad guy and we should be good guys like Dad and Gwaine and the other knights! But he insisted that the bad guys were cooler! And we kept arguing and arguing and, and, and.. I got so mad! Then I felt something weird happen in my stomach and, and... He _disappeared! _I tried to make him come back but he's not anywhere! I don't know where he is! It's all my fault!" Merlin hiccupped.

Arthur and Gwen shared a look, then stooping down to his sons level Arthur stared into his oldest son's eyes, "Merlin, can you tell me _exactly_ what you felt when your brother disappeared?" He thought he knew what his son had done but he needed confirmation.

"Well… It was like a burn in my stomach and it had to get out! I tried to stop it but it just burst out! I-I've felt it before, a couple times, but it was never like this! It actually came out and now Uther's gone and I'm scared! I'm scared daddy!" he whispered looking down at his feet.

"Merlin, do you remember the women in the market who had those toys you wanted spinning by themselves?" Merlin nodded at this. "Well she had magic, and like so many other people in Camelot, and I think you may take after your namesake in more ways than looks. Merlin, I think you may have magic." Merlin looked shocked at this.

"Is that why I always get sick every time I don't let the burn out?" Arthur nodded,

"It may very well be."

And that was how Merlin discovered he had magic.

…

But Uther was in an entirely different situation, he had been transported into the marketplace when he saw a man who looked sorta like his brother, without thinking his mind reached out and called the man. "_Emrys"_ he thought, Uther had known about his magic for a while, he was trying to keep it a secret for reasons he couldn't quite figure out. But calling this man and talking to him changed his whole view on his namesake. By the time he was returned to his home time and place he had been nearly killed by his namesake and had only escaped because of his Aunt Morgana. He had called himself Mordred after he realized where he was, after all, he had always really liked the story of Mordred and Morgana, feeling they were more than just villains. When he finally was able to return to his own time and place he felt like he knew something, his father had told him that story, the one he had just lived out. Of helping Mordred escape out of Camelot. And with a jolt, he realized. He _WAS_ Mordred, somehow, he was Mordred. It was the only thing that made sense! And when he discovered that his brother Merlin also had magic it only reaffirmed what he believed. He and his brother where born after they supposedly died. Merlin the prince must also be Merlin the man servant! It made sense, sort of, when he really thought about it. When he shared his idea with his brother, Merlin at first blew it off as a joke but soon began to listen. But when the twins turned 17 Merlin disappeared into thin air. With a painful shock he found himself in Camelot, and he knew without a doubt in his mind, what he had to do. The two royal brothers _were_ the original Merlin and Mordred, it had to be. Merlin debated this in his head while he walked into his beloved city, only to find someone being executed for magic. It was true, it had to be! And this started Merlin's adventures as his own namesake.

6 years later for Merlin, but only 1 for his brother who had now officially started going by Mordred to all but his parents, Mordred showed up, became a knight, and then betrayed Arthur and Camelot when his friend and lover who was also from the future, Kara. He knew what would happen, how he must act, but this did not stop him from changing history just a little. At the battle of Camlann, he waited just a few moments longer to strike at his father, still inflicting on him pain, and a scar that would never heal. But he made sure that his brother would be there as he struck there father. And as the sword was about to enter into his own stomach he cried quietly and called to his twin brother.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I'm sorry brother! This is what I had to do! It was my destiny." And he fell back and was cradled in the arms of his brother, and cried softly, "Forgive me, and te-tell father, tha-that I couldn't do anything, it was my destiny, not my choice. Ask him to forgive-" His voice cut off into a whisper as he drew in his final shaky breath and let go of his life as he lay in the arms of his enemy, his brother, his destiny.

Merlin held his dead brothers lifeless body in his arms and brought his warm forehead to Mordred's cold one. He let out all his pent up emotions and sobbed painfully. He had known all alone what would happen, but now, experiencing it, was even worse than knowing, it was living. He tended to Arthurs wounds, but once he knew his father would be alright he took his brothers body into his arms and chanted "Dewchi mi fyamser fyhun. Mae'n bryd i middychwelyd fy enaid mrodyr atyr amser eihun." And with a flash of pure golden light he was at the castle of Camelot, but instead of a rugged band of wounded knights he saw his own parents, older than he remembered, come running to him, embracing him. For them he had been gone two and a half years. When they saw the lifeless armor clad body of their youngest son and the tear track running through the dirt on Merlin's face, combined with the clothes he wore, the attire of a servant rather than a prince. Gwen gasped and Arthur's face hardened in pain. They had guessed it. Merlin was not just their son or manservant. He was one and the same. And Uther, their youngest son, was Mordred, who had nearly killed his father before he was even born. And to any random passerby to an all too familiar lake they would have seen an odd scene, three strangers, huddled together on the beach, sobbing their hearts out at the world who was all to cruel as a boat burned in the middle of the lake. But had they looked a little closer, they would have saw the finer clothes and velvet cloaks and realized, this was the royal family of Camelot, mourning not only their son, but the man who had once been one of Camelot's worst enemies.

….

Fin


End file.
